Warning systems and support systems for lane keeping (lane departure warning LDW/lane keeping support LKS systems) which assist the driver of a vehicle in keeping the vehicle within its lane are already available.
For example, German Published Patent Application No. 101 14 470 describes a lane keeping and cruise control device for motor vehicles, which includes a sensor device for detecting a traffic lane, a steering controller for analyzing signals from the sensor device and for outputting steering commands to a steering actuator, as well as a speed controller which acts on the drive system of the vehicle.